Code Christmas
by melness0128
Summary: Mario gets roped into attending Jesse's annual Christmas party and somehow winds up spending the whole night staring at Angus.


Something I wrote for the Code Black Secret Santa 2015 on tumblr and forgot to cross post here. Oops.

* * *

Christmas songs were flowing softly out of stereo, there was a tree set up all bright and cheery in the corner of the room and Christmas lights bordered the walls and every available piece of furniture in Jesse's place, there were even paper snowflakes hanging from the ceiling. A table had been put along the length of one wall and it was covered with all kinds of finger foods and an ice bucket with a gallon of egg nog sat chilling on its surface and Mario happily helped himself to a cup adding a healthy dose of rum which was left conveniently next to the egg nog for those who chose to partake and Mario definitely chose to partake. The creamy nutmeg flavor of the egg nog rolled over his tongue the bite of the rum stinging his taste buds and when he swallowed it slid a path of warmth down his throat and spread through his belly in tendrils of heat. He plucked an olive off a platter popped it into his mouth and retreated to the corner of the room next to a knee high dancing Mr. and Mrs. Claus combo, back to the wall eyes scanning the other people in the room.

Cole and Leanne were sitting next to each other on the sofa heads tipped towards each other in conversation. Cole was talking animatedly with his hands that stellar trademark smile on his lips and Leanne was smiling too, small and shy but genuine nonetheless and all for Cole. Neal and Christa were by the food table laughing and joking Christa sampling the array of cheese and crackers throughout their chat. She tossed an olive at Neal to see if he could catch it in his mouth and laughed uproariously when instead of landing in his mouth it just smacked him in the face leaving a damp spot on his cheek as it bounced off and rolled under the table. _Jingle Bell Rock_ came on and Malaya squeaked excitedly from across the room and immediately grabbed Angus by the hand and started trying to teach him the steps to that dance from _Mean Girls_ (ya know that one they did for the talent show or something) set to the same song drawing the eyes of everyone in the room.

Angus was a terrible dancer, he had no rhythm, no musicality but he danced enthusiastically, grinning from ear to ear and laughing when he made mistakes. He was radiating happiness and Mario couldn't help the light airy feeling that was filling up his chest, couldn't help the smile that remained pasted to his face throughout the entire song and dance routine and when the song ended Angus and Malaya bowed as everyone clapped even drawing a few wolf whistles from Jesse and Christa before collapsing into each other in a fit of giggles. Everyone's attention soon turned away from Angus and Malaya and back to their own private interactions but Mario found himself still staring at Angus as his laughter died down and he straightened up. He was wearing a burgundy sweater with jeans and it struck Mario that this was really the first time he'd ever seen Angus in something other than scrubs and he looked good. His hair was actually styled for a change instead of hanging limp and lifeless after having fingers raked through it countless times during his shift and his eyes were shining with glee instead of worry, it was nice. He must have felt Mario's eyes on him because he turned and shot him a smile before saying something to Malaya and heading over to where Mario was standing.

"You enjoying the party Savetti?"

"Oh yeah, we got free food and drinks, free entertainment _and_ sports if you count watching Christa chuck food at Neal's face. It's a great time." he said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Well it might be a better time if you actually _joined_ the party, you know interacted with some of the other guests instead of just standing over here staring pensively into your drink, probably have more fun that way." He said, as if that much was obvious and Mario was being particularly dense.

"Is that so?" His smile turned a bit mocking now, eyebrow raised skeptically as he replied.

"Yeah that's so. Oh and one more thing." He took a few steps closer to Mario and a look crossed his face that he'd never seen before and Mario struggled to decipher it but then it was gone and Angus' face was only inches from his own and Angus was pressing his lips to Mario's, so light and so quick you almost couldn't call it a kiss but his lips still tingled from the contact and then Angus was pulling back.

"Wha – what?" He was surprised he could actually form words his brain barely functioning.

Angus pointed to something above his head and when he looked up he saw that telltale bushel of green and those unmistakable red berries and his eyes widened in shock. He'd been standing under the mistletoe all night!

"Merry Christmas, Mario."

He was left to stare at Angus' retreating back heart pounding a furious rhythm in his chest and confusion filling him as to why exactly his heart was pounding out of his chest in the first place.

End

* * *

 **A/N:** This fandom is so tiny! :( It makes me so sad because it's an amazing show! Drop me a line if you enjoyed this? Or even if you just like the show! I'd love to chat about it.


End file.
